Servers may send transactions to backend systems for processing by other servers and/or computers. Transactions may be independent processing tasks or assignments or functions. One or more instances of an application may execute on a single server. A plurality of instances of the application may execute on a plurality of servers. In some circumstances, two different applications may execute on a single server.